


Stay With Me

by carolej126



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: 2003Starsky makes a promise.





	Stay With Me

"Hurts."

Hutch gently stroked Starsky's forehead with his fingers. "I know. But help is coming."

"Hurts," Starsky moaned again.

"Look at me." Hutch waited until dazed blue eyes shifted to his face. "You have to hold on."

Starsky swallowed hard, tears tracking down his face. "Hutch?"

Hutch carefully gathered him closer. "I'm right here, buddy."

"Hutch?"

"I'm right here." Hutch repeated, resting his cheek on the brunet's curls.

Starsky's shaking hand came up to feebly grasp Hutch's sweater. "Hurts."

Hutch blinked back tears. "I know, babe. Please stay with me."

"I..."

"Starsk?"

"I... will," Starsky whispered as his eyes closed.


End file.
